


Ryan's in trouble.  Must be Wednesday. by Arsenic

by Arsenic



Category: Angel: the Series, Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Cordelia has a vision.





	Ryan's in trouble.  Must be Wednesday. by Arsenic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seanarenay for the Spencer xover meme.

Spencer said, "I like your [shoes](http://s7ondemand5.scene7.com/is/image/Gucci/186641_B8B90_8260_360?wid=3120&hei=504&cache=on,on). Gucci, right?" He'd seen them in the latest catalog. Spencer didn't so much have anyone to buy stunning women's shoes for, but a boy could dream, and, as such, flip through that section of the catalog slowly and with a sort of removed, wistful interest. The girl's grin was a bit like Brendon's: perfect in it's very over-eagerness.

She said, "Yes. And yours are...Cole Haan?"

Spencer reminded himself that an encyclopedic knowledge of shoe brands and breasts perfect enough to put Greek sculptors to shame were not, in fact, everything he needed in a woman. "Yeah, spring collection."

She looked up, at him, really at him and frowned a little. Spencer didn't think that was a promising sign. Things got all the less promising when she said, "Hey, do you have a friend with sort of big hands and floppy hair?"

Spencer bit back a sigh. Ryan, of course, it was always Ryan. Or, well, Brendon. "Last I checked he was looking at the art in this place. If you know anything about Matisse, he's a sure bet." Ryan so owed him.

"Matisse?" she asked, then waved a hand. "Nevermind, come on, we've got to find him."

"Yeah, you know, I think I'll leave you to your booty call, thanks. It doesn't require introduction."

She stared at Spencer for a second and then said, "I don't want to get jiggy with your friend, asshole, I want to save his life, and chances are, if I recognized you enough to know you were his friend, you were in the vision, too, so it's probably best to just include you in the number of annoying people I possibly don't want to see die."

"Whoa, what?" _Visions?_ Ryan was free to have this one, Spencer liked his not crazy.

She sighed. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, it often still _feels_ crazy, but I swear to you, I'm _not_ crazy, and when I say I need to get you and your friend out of here, I'm not just having fun at your expense."

Spencer couldn't have said what made him agree, whether it was the calm urgency of her eyes, the way she held herself still and yet poised, or the fact that she knew it sounded crazy, but something caught him and he said, "You find Ryan, tell him Spencer told him to go with you. I'll go find Jon and Brendon, we'll meet at the front door."

"Back door," she corrected. "Make your way around to the side of the house, I'll have a car there."

He nodded and began to head off. She called, "Spencer, right?"

"I'm Cordelia," she said, "and if the vision was right, you're way more my type then your friend." She turned then, clearly intent on finding said friend. Spencer took a moment to savor victory and then worked his way into the crowd to where he had seen Brendon and Jon last.


End file.
